


Положись на меня

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, friends are good, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон приходит на помощь Шерлоку. Как и тот к нему.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 5





	Положись на меня

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Положись на меня, когда будешь не в порядке.  
Я буду твоим другом,   
Я помогу тебе со всем справиться.

«Положись на меня» – Майкл Болтон

***

Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как он получил последнее сообщение от Шерлока, и это было беспрецедентно. Обычно – если что-то связанное с Шерлоком могло было обычным – он мог рассчитывать не меньше чем на три дюжины сообщений в день. Настоящие звонки происходили гораздо реже и практически всегда инициировались самим Джоном. «Я предпочитаю писать смс» – такова была стандартная фраза Шерлока.

Но в течение трёх очень долгих и скучных дней ничего не происходило.

Конечно же, Джон звонил. Или пытался позвонить. Но всё, что он получил, это отрывистое приветствие на голосовой почте Шерлока, поэтому перестал оставлять сообщения после десятого.

Это внезапное молчание, конечно, не стало полной неожиданностью. С той самой ночи, когда они впервые встретились в Гайд-парке, после того как он сбежал после очередного избиения своего пьяного отца, какая-то часть его души ожидала, что Шерлок Холмс поймёт, что у него нет никаких причин продолжать общаться с обычным скучным мальчиком вроде Джона Ватсона.

Очевидно, не имело значения, что четыре раза его вызывали в Лондон [«Джон, ты мне нужен. Ш»]. Джон оказался весьма полезным во всех экспериментах, над которыми работал Шерлок. Если бы не вмешался Джон, этому идиоту, возможно, мог бы недавно сломать одну или две кости магазинный воришка, обидевшись на то, что за ним следят в Селфриджесе.

Нужно признать, Джон всё ещё не совсем понимал, какое отношение поимка магазинного воришки имеет к какому-либо научному эксперименту, но это не имело значения. Каким бы странными ни показались крабоподобные шипастые кругопряды в начале их знакомства, этот эпизод оказался только началом.

И Джон наслаждался каждой минутой.

Но, по-видимому, он уже исчерпал свою полезность. Джон попытался разозлиться, но на самом деле чувствовал лишь болезненную пустоту.

Джон болтал с милой девушкой Мэри, которая жила по соседству с его тётей, когда его телефон просигналил, что пришло новое сообщение. Возможно, он слишком быстро потянулся к телефону.

«ДЖОН, ТЫ МНЕ НУЖЕН. ВСТРЕТИМСЯ В ПОЛДЕНЬ @ VICTORIA@. Ш»

Вот и всё. Как обычно, никаких объяснений, почему его присутствие так срочно потребовалось. И уж конечно, никаких извинений за то, что он не выходил на связь целых три чёртовых дня.

Наглый мерзавец.

Мэри ему улыбалась, и Джон подумал, что, может быть, ему стоит пойти с ней на пляж и, может быть, перекусить попозже. А почему бы и нет? Шерлок прекрасно справлялся сам по себе в течение трёх дней, и это послужило бы ему хорошим уроком, если бы его для разнообразия проигнорировали.

Но потом он заметил время на своём телефоне и понял, что ему придётся поторопиться, чтобы успеть на поезд, который доставит его в Лондон в двенадцать.

Поэтому он быстро извинился перед Мэри и побежал на станцию.

Он действительно увидел Шерлока, ожидающего за ограждением, прежде чем высокий мальчик его заметил, и на мгновение Джон был так ошеломлён, что споткнулся об чемодан, который тащил немецкий турист, и чуть не упал на задницу.

Выражение лица Шерлока не было похоже ни на что из того, что он видел раньше. Черты его лица выглядели разбитыми. Но мгновение спустя его серо-зеленые глаза остановились на Джоне, и на его лице появилось более знакомое выражение дерзости.

Они встретились сразу за ограждением.

– Привет, – поздоровался Джон. – А я думал о тебе. – Он надеялся, что в его голосе не прозвучало отчаяния.

Шерлок никак не отреагировал на его слова. 

– Пойдём, – сказал он вместо этого. – Нам есть чем заняться.

И Джон последовал за ним.

«Чем заняться», очевидно, означало отправиться в какой-нибудь малоизвестный музей из красного кирпича, название которого Джон не заметил, пока Шерлок не выволок его за дверь в плохо освещенную галерею.

Это волочение не было чем-то новым. Джон рано понял, что у Шерлока вошло в привычку подталкивать и/или тащить его туда, где тот хотел бы его видеть, а потом, иногда, даже манипулировать его конечностями, переставляя их так, как он хотел. Джон задумался, не должно ли это беспокоить его ещё больше.

Галерея представляла собой клаустрофобическую коллекцию стеклянных витрин, и Шерлок, не теряя ни секунды, остановился перед первой витриной.

– Ах, мышьяк, – произнёс Шерлок с некоторым энтузиазмом. – Впервые синтезирован в пятом веке арабским химиком, тот превратил его в бесцветный, безвкусный порошок, который легко растворяется в воде.

Джон молча кивнул. 

– Интересно.

Через мгновение они перешли к следующей витрине.

– Ты, несомненно, знаешь о Парацельсе, Джон.

Он на мгновение задумался, а потом покачал головой. 

– Должно быть, в тот день я был болен.

Шерлок только закатил глаза и начал детальную лекцию о каком-то немецко-швейцарском враче-алхимике XVI века, который указал, что часто только дозировка отличает яд от лекарства.

Когда это было необходимо, Джон издавал соответствующие звуки изумления и восхищения. По правде говоря, он обращал ещё меньше внимания, чем обычно, на то, что говорил Шерлок. Ещё более удивительным было то, что он даже не обращал особого внимания на самого Шерлока. Он уже успел заметить обычный хорошо скроенный чёрный костюм и белую рубашку с открытым воротом. Он даже заметил (спасибо тебе, Шерлок, за то, что научил меня наблюдать), что в одном кармане лежит чёрный галстук. Он никогда не видел Шерлока в галстуке.

Всё, о чём Джон действительно мог думать, было то, что он увидел на лице Шерлока на вокзале. Это разбитое, полное боли выражение лица. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось спросить его об этом, о том, что его беспокоит, потому что что-то определённо его беспокоило.

Но он не мог заставить себя ничего сказать.

В третий раз, когда Шерлок вызвал его в Лондон, Джон нашёл время съездить в свой бывший дом, чтобы забрать кое-что из одежды и компакт-дисков, которые там оставил. Его отец, как он предполагал, был на работе или в пабе. Но вместо этого он сидел в гостиной, уже пьяный, и, увидев Джона, взорвался от ярости. Обвинил его в воровстве.

Прежде чем Джон успел выйти, отец расквасил ему нос и разбил губу масонским кольцом на пальце.

Используя поспешно схваченное кухонное полотенце, чтобы остановить кровь, Джон поплёлся обратно в парк, где его ждал Шерлок. Было ясно, что Шерлоку было любопытно (ну, конечно же, это был Шерлок), но он не задал ни одного вопроса. Вместо этого он просто принес лёд из ближайшего кафе и молча сел на скамейку рядом с Джоном.

Поэтому Джон не чувствовал, что теперь он действительно может совать нос в чужие дела.

Шерлок продолжал рассказывать:

– ...Паслен(1), аконит(2), наперстянка(3), бругмансия(4).

– У них красивые названия, – заметил Джон. – Но они немного смешные.

Шерлок, казалось, был доволен тем, что он слушает.

Однако после почти двухчасовой лекции Джон почувствовал, что хочет есть. Хотя Шерлок и нахмурился, он всё же позволил отвести себя в маленькое кафе при музее. Джон купил себе сандвич с тунцом и майонезом и лимонад, а для Шерлока взял чай и кусок торта «Виктория».

Лекция продолжалась ещё некоторое время, о чём-то, что называлось диметилртуть, что звучало действительно очень противно. Но в конце концов Шерлок замолчал. Он откусил кусочек торта, но Джон мог сказать, что тот ел только из вежливости, потому что он принёс его для него. Надо признать, вежливость не была обычной чертой Шерлока, но не прошло незамеченным, что тот иногда пытался быть вежливым с Джоном.

Шерлок поднял голову. 

– Спасибо, что встретился со мной сегодня.

Джон удивлённо изогнул брови. 

– Я всегда встречаюсь с тобой, Шерлок. Каждый раз, когда ты просишь.

Шерлок медленно кивнул. 

– Это так. – В его голосе прозвучало смутное удивление.

– Ну, это ведь то, что делают друзья, не так ли?

– Ну, не знаю. У меня нет друзей.

Джон моргнул. 

– Ну что же, – тихо сказал он и вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать дальше.

– У меня нет друзей, – повторил Шерлок. – У меня есть только один.

Джон отодвинул от себя остатки сандвича. 

– Шерлок, что случилось?

Прежде чем тот успел ответить, в кафе, рядом с ними, раздался ещё один голос.

– Шерлок.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

Джон поднял глаза и увидел высокого молодого человека, одетого в чёрный костюм-тройку, с зонтиком, который тот положил на стол. В отличие от Шерлока, на нём был безупречно завязанный галстук.

Джон начинал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

– Привет, – сказал незнакомец. – Я Майкрофт Холмс, брат Шерлока.

– О.... Я Джон Ватсон, – запоздало представился он.

– Да, я знаю.

– Уходи, – сказал Шерлок.

Судя по виду Майкрофта, он не собирался никуда уходить в ближайшее время. 

– Ты должен пойти.

Джон отодвинул стул и приготовился встать. 

– Наверное, мне следовало бы...

Он был остановлен твёрдой хваткой на своём запястье. 

– Не надо, – попросил Шерлок. – Пожалуйста.

Шерлок никогда не говорил «Пожалуйста».

Майкрофт вздохнул. 

– Ты должен сходить на похороны, Шерлок.

У Джона пересохло во рту. 

– Похороны? – Он посмотрел на Шерлока. – Что тут происходит?

Ему ответил Майкрофт:

– Наш отец умер три дня назад. Похороны начнутся меньше чем через час.

– Боже.

Шерлок всё ещё держал Джона за запястье.

Джон наклонился к нему и тихо сказал: 

– Шерлок, ты должен пойти.

Через мгновение Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном.

И вот так случилось, что среди всех этих дорогих костюмов, шикарных акцентов и сверкающих лимузинов (даже премьер-министр присутствовал при этом) нашёлся один плакальщик, одетый в синие джинсы и вязаный джемпер. Он сидел рядом с Шерлоком в часовне, вытолкнув их троюродного брата в третий ряд. Он поехал в передней машине вместе с Шерлоком, Майкрофтом и миссис Холмс на кладбище, а затем встал рядом с Шерлоком у склепа, где было похоронено тело.

Джон ни с кем не разговаривал, и никто не разговаривал с ним, кроме матери Шерлока, которая только сказала: 

– Привет.

Когда они вернулись в дом (который был таким же огромным и причудливым, как он помнил по своему предыдущему визиту), Шерлок, вместо того чтобы направиться к буфету со всем этим высшим светом, снова взял его за запястье и вывел в вечер. Они оказались в беседке и сели на плетёный диванчик.

Несколько минут они сидели молча, а пальцы Шерлока всё ещё лежали на его запястье.

Джон перевёл дыхание. 

– Мой отец начал бить меня, когда мне было восемь лет, – тихо сказал он. – Он никогда не бил ни Гарри, ни мою мать, хотя часто кричал на них. На меня он редко кричал. Только бил. – Джон понятия не имел, почему он говорит это сейчас. – У меня нет друзей. Я никогда никого не смогу пригласить к себе, а если я уйду, когда он захочет, чтобы я был рядом, меня изобьют сильнее. На самом деле у меня тоже нет семьи, потому что Гарри и моя мама боялись, что если они будут добры ко мне... – Он посмотрел на Шерлока. – У меня тоже есть только один друг.

Глаза Шерлока были тёмными и какими-то опасными. 

– Если твой отец когда-нибудь снова причинит тебе боль, я накажу его. Или Майкрофт может.

– Тебе и не нужно этого делать.

– Ну, я так сделаю, если ты попросишь.

– Спасибо. – Джон откинулся на пухлые подушки. – Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о своём отце? – предложил он.

Через мгновение Шерлок прислонился к плечу Джона и начал говорить.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) – Паслен – (англ. Nightshade) – Дословно: сонная одурь; ночная смерть.  
(2) – Аконит – (англ. Monkshood) – Дословно: капюшон монаха.  
(3) – Наперстянка – (англ. Foxglove) – Дословно: лисья перчатка.  
(4) – Бругмансия – (англ. Angel’s Trumpet) – Дословно: труба ангела.

«Lean On Me» – Micheal Bolton <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl88hL86y-Q>


End file.
